The present invention relates to an automatic stop mechanism for a tape recorder.
Cassette tape recorders typically have automatic stop mechanisms adapted to reset automatically a recording push button or a play-back push button in order to stop the tape recorder automatically when the tape has run to its end during recording or play-back operation of the recorder.
Such mechanisms typically have detecting levers sensitive to a change in the tension of the tape and located at a position near where the tape leaves the reel in the cassette and runs straight or linearly, such that the path of the tape may be wound or curved around the detecting rod. When the tape is run to its end, the tension in the tape increases and tends to straighten the tape and thereby generate a force to displace the detecting rod. The automatic stopping of the recording operation or the play-back operation is effected by making use of this movement of the detecting rod.
Such conventional automatic stopping mechanisms, however, have an impractically complicated construction which oftens includes several minute or delicate gears and levers, resulting in difficulty in the production and a raised cost of manufacture.